Let's have a lovely time
by ForTheHearts
Summary: First one. A wonderful day of going to an amusement park. Group activity agreed upon them. Please read on for yourselves. All four couples interacting. Humor/Friendship/Romance. Read & Review. Constructive Criticism. Enjoy!


****Let's have a lovely time****

__Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Rainbow Days. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!__

At this time and day a young group were meeting up. They were meeting up at a nearby amusement park. The park just opened up for the summer season few weeks ago; soon as summer had started. The park called '__Wonder Park' __was in business for the last 5 years. Many stories were heard of the populated amusement park with it's exciting thrilling rides. The few being popular the Ferris Wheel, Carousal, and few kiddie rides for the young children with adult supervision as supposed to. One thing the park had every weekend nights since it's opening was a show, or concerts. The concerts were performed by top artists all over the world; especially pop idols from Japan.

The girls were excited to be going. Mostly Yukiko, as she won tickets unexpectedly. Letting her long time boyfriend Tsuyoshi Naoe know about it firstly. With a boost of eagerness she made sure they all agreed to go for a specific afternoon. The group agrees to it as it would be a date night for the 4 couples.

Tomoya couldn't wait to have a good time with his hopeful spit women, Mari. The duo not being a couple as their friends were argued over what rides they'd go together. Anna and Natsuki couldn't spend time with their friends. As of late the newly couple were going on dates few times they were able to. Nozumi and Keichi not a couple per se but were few times going on dates. They couldn't wait to have a good afternoon, as usual with the group. For the longest couple, Yukiko, and Naoe couldn't wait to just be with their lovely friends.

A specific time was set few days ago. Meeting at a diner after school let out. The girls sat on one side as the boys sat the opposite side of the girls.

__flashback:__

__"In just a few days we'll all be together after today." Yukiko says in a dazed staring at her boyfriend.__

__He just nods off giving her a small smile. The others from there disputed the timing. Nozumi, happily blushed watching her long time crush eating a delicious burger.__

__'If only he can eat me up that way!' the thought running in her mind. She stifles a giggle kicking his leg underneath the table.__

__Keichi was confused raising a brow. His best friend whom as also Nozumi's older brother, Tomoya watched in dismay. Knowing his sister liked the perverted male was TOO much for him to handle.__

__Mari sitting beside Anna wondered if they could have alone time together. The beautiful young girl smiles at her friend. In her mind she couldn't wait to ride the Ferris Wheel again with her boyfriend. The said boyfriend, Natsuki was nervous just from sitting across his girlfriend and her beautiful smile. It made his heart leap soon as she gazed deeply into him.__

__Yukiko quieted down the group as they were loud. Few people stared at them wondering what was the loud noise and fuss about. The young girl decided on a good time for all to meet up.__

__"We can meet this Saturday afternoon. Any problems with that?" she spoke.__

__The group looked at each other giving a firm nod. As it was all settled another dispute dragged on. A dispute of which rides they'd go together or as a couple.__

__flashback end__

The ones who hadn't made it yet were the siblings. They awaited as an hour had past. Mari hoped the loud mouth Tomoya wouldn't come though. Her hopes were shattered when a booming voice was heard just across the street. He runs to them grabbing hold of his sister's arms.

"I'm sorry, Nozumi didn't know what the hell to wear!" he says angrily when staring at Keichi.

He rose a brow shrugging her shoulders. Yukiko loved the outfits the girls were. She wouldn't say she had a favorite, but for her it was Nozumi's. The younger girl of the group were a cute pink top that showed a little bit of her chest, and mini shorts that matched her pink shoes. Keichi sees her cute outfit giving a small whistle.

Tomoya hears it of course. He was about to go up to Keichi to smack senses into him, when Tsuyoshi smacked the back of the head.

"Stop it! Let's just go in here and have a good time."

They all agreed entering. Showing their paid tickets at the entrance and being told by the ticket person to enjoy their times. As packed as the huge park was they didn't know where to head to. First off before going to any rides they decided on eating late lunch. A small restaurant was at view. The stand had few people waiting for customers to order.

All knowing what to eat burgers, fries, and soft drink of a soda, or water. The ones waiting in line jotted down what the others wanted. The guys stayed in line as the girls looked for a table.

Mari didn't feel like eating. She just wanted to try few rides with her best friend. Anna agrees to it as she told Natsuki in a text.

__"I'll be going on a few rides with Mari-chan. Text me back when everyone has gotten their foods"__

As their turn was coming up Natsuki was disappointed. He understood though that Anna and Mari would want to spend time together. He was happy for his girlfriend to be with her best friend.

Tomoya was upset that he couldn't go on the rides first with his spit women. He complained as Tsuyoshi was annoyed as usual. He keeps quiet knowing the other male didn't make any sense.

"Aw man how about me?" he fake cries. "We're supposed to go on the romantic rides."

"We're leaving those to the girls when we finish eating." Tsuyoshi says.

Natsuki agrees but would like to go on the Ferris Wheel, or Carousal with his girlfriend at least once. As did Tsuyoshi when discussed about it with his own girlfriend.

The two others girls found a large table for all 8 to sit. Grabbing seats and apologizing for those who hadn't used it either. Once they've settled on the table in waiting Yukiko had to know something.

"Did you wear that for him?"

The cute young girl smiled. Her face said it all as she was flushed with embarrassment. Yukiko found it sweet and adorable she dressed up for Keichi.

"Go on a romantic ride with him tonight."

"I hope so ...I just don't want older brother to come between us..eh.."

"I doubt it! He'll be all over Mari."

Nozumi nods her head giggling. Knowing how far they're relationship had gone with not much of an argument. The guys had made it in few minutes setting the hot plates onto the table.

Mari and Anna were on a joy ride. The girls were on the tea cups ride. Anna just wanted to give it a try at her age. Mari didn't want to as it was a huge embarrassment for her. Few older teenagers looked their way laughing and pointing. The dark haired women groaned angrily wanted to beat sense into them.

"I'm doing all this for you, Anna!"

Anna thanks her hugging her arms. She was gleeful of her friends' kindness. Mari hugged her back kissing her cheeks.

"Not a problem, Anna. I had you first before monkey breath did for the afternoon."

She still despised Natsuki. Just a tad bit. Tomoya was always informing Mari that Natsuki was a kind dimwitted person. But he was a good positive nice person and friend. In secret telling Anna she would give her boyfriend a chance.

Soon as the ride was over they ran off to the food stand they were earlier. Seeing the gang eating had the girls hungry. Settling down Tomoya and Natsuki grabbed the 2 empty seats beside them so the girls could sit. From there they quietly and happily enjoyed lunch.

As the afternoon progresses they were all having fun. Once again, Mari felt sick and was joined by Tomoya. The annoyed male wouldn't let her out of his site. The others went separately to different rides. They all promised to meet up after 8 that evening for a specific ride they all agree to ride on together.

Keichi joined his female friend'/companion to few rides. As always Tomoya would try looking for them once a ride was over. Mari was slightly annoyed sticking by him. It was problematic for him.

"You're too obsessed over them!" she says.

"Shut up! I'm just worried about my sister."

"She's fine! Isn't she with that Keichi guy friend of yours...?"

They sat down on a bench. Mari removes her shoes as she was tired from going to different places of the huge park. Relaxing her back onto the bench closing her eyes not realizing Tomoya rested her head onto his shoulders.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Nah you should lay on me sometimes. We're a couple right, baby?"

He flirts the best way he could. She just had to smack the back of his head. With her free hand she pinches him. In pain he fake cried watching him rolling her eyes. The young women was not impressed. Scoffing at him as she texts Anna.

"Anna where are you now with Monkey breath?"

"No need to be rude to call him that." he grabs her phone.

She growled punching his arms. From there a dispute as usual was seen by people passing them. In embarrassment Keichi and Nozumi watches to. They were just coming back from the house of mirrors ride.

The ride was a bit frightful for the girl. In secret she wasn't as she was glad he joined her. During the ride the friends walked into the huge house of funny mirrors. Seeing their reflections when passing each mirror was hilarious for the duo.

"This is fun, Nozumi-san."

"Yes it is, senpai." she smiles joyfully.

At one point before the end of the ride, they were holding hands. Out of nowhere shocking Keichi not minding it. Nozumi, in reality was jumping for joy at the sudden hand holding. She felt like she died and gone to heaven. Her heart beating at the closeness of their hand holding and walking together soon as they stepped out of the ride.

Tsuyoshi and Yukiko were in a ride consisting of row boats. The happy couple asked Anna and Natsuki to join them. The 2 couples going on separate boats enjoyed the peaceful ride. During the ride Yukiko kept close to him glancing at him few times. He was a little shy and nervous when staring at the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"You're having fun?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"Yes but something's missing."

He already knew what she meant. He leans close capturing her sweet lips. For a while they were kissing and making out. Before the boat returns to the exit they pulled apart gathering their breaths after they're long kiss.

For Anna and Natsuki nervousness ensued both. Soon as the boat ride began quietness stirred between them. He grabs her hand squeezing it. She felt his sweaty palms giggling.

"You're nervous as me, eh."

"..oh yes I am..but let's enjoy it."

They just sat together resting their heads on one another. The ride slowed down joining the sight of what was shown to them. For them it was a beautiful joy to have time for each other. Especially in a nice smooth ride. Before the doors opened Natsuki pecks her lips. Anna does the same with a flushed face.

__Evening__

As time for meeting up was nearing they all rode one last ride with their partners. Anna and Natsuki go on the carousal. Yukiko and Tsuyoshi enters the house of mirrors. As suggested by Keichi for a hilarious time. A challenge accepted by Mari from Tomoya. The arguing pair play some games spending money on whom could beat who. People were watching them when arguing who won what games. Nozumi and Keichi joined them as well watching in amusement.

"My brother lost. He's real dumb not realizing it." Nozumi chimed.

"He won't admit defeat though." Keichi grins at her remark.

Already after 8 they all meet up at a ride. A huge ride they agreed to ride together before leaving the amusement park. The girls were so hyped up about it. As were the guys but kept in secret.

The ride being the Ferris Wheel. Saving it for last was a good idea from Anna.

"We're all here guys."

"We should be getting in line before the ride closes."

A long line as usual. The popular ride had a special section for lovers exactly. Out of the 4 couples one of them hope to ride on the special lovers section. The line moving slowly as they moved along. In prayers Anna and Natsuki wished for them to be on it more.

Tomoya wished for Mari to open up more to him. In a loving manner not violently. She was kind of violent the whole time. Just like she was now smacking his hands away. He would wrap his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Come on babe. We're going in together."

"Back the f**k off before I break your arms!" she warned in a low voice.

He didn't listen arguing with her in a low whisper. Those behind hearing them were slightly annoyed. From there they got off the line, unexpectedly. Not sure if it was for show or a mistake the group were stunned.

"Your pity arguments ran them out." Keichi says.

"We're able to go on the ride real fast!" Tomoya chuckled. He was proud of himself. "I'm that good! I run off people."

The others just wanted to slap him. Especially Mari as she does either way. Another dispute among them ensues.

The others backed away from them for the time. It was their turn and all agreed who'd they be paired up with.

Anna and Natsuki. Tsuyoshi and Yukiko. Nozumi and Keiichi. The arguing couple was elsewhere for now.

"You're all the last ones."

"Yes!" saying in unison.

Each couple got on the ride. They were all making themselves comfortable sitting beside their loving partners. Yukiko kisses her man soon as the ride moved along. Nozumi stares dreamily at Keiichi thanking her for a good them. From there he surprises her with a kiss. Her heart pounding as the kiss turned longer.

Anna and Natsuki, unaware again were in the special lovers' ride. The shy couple were talking about a good time they were having.

"Thank you for today."

"No. Thank you for joining us, Anna."

Looking up at the sky as the moon shone. They talked about stars as music was being played in the background. Just across from the Ferris Wheel was a live concert going on.

"Next time we're here let's get tickets for a live concert." he says.

She loved the idea as much as she loved her boyfriend. From there the couple made out as the ride went smoothly for all whom rode it.

Down below Mari and Tomoya missed out. They were blaming one another for missing it.

"You bastard...stay away from me!"

"Fine spit women...don't come crying to me then!" he says scoffing at her.

He hated himself for missing an opportunity. Mari was disappointed as well but didn't let it show on her face. Her face lit up at the nice breeze and moon shining.

__"There's always a next time.."__


End file.
